


First Names (Youichi Hiruma)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were nervous, pacing back and forth in your homeroom. School ended ten minutes ago, and the second the classroom had emptied, you found yourself pacing. Why were you so nervous? You were Hiruma’s partner – yes, the infamous Deimon devil himself. You’ve been dating each other for a while now and had gotten much closer. With this in mind, you decided it was time to start calling him by his first name.
Relationships: Hiruma Youichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	First Names (Youichi Hiruma)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 918 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hiruma ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



* * *

You were nervous, pacing back and forth in your homeroom. School ended ten minutes ago, and the second the classroom had emptied, you found yourself pacing. Why were you so nervous? You were Hiruma’s partner – yes, the infamous Deimon devil himself. You’ve been dating each other for a while now and had gotten much closer. With this in mind, you decided it was time to start calling him by his first name.

This was an intimate step in your relationship. Not only that, but Hiruma has a temper. How would he react to the usage of his first name without permission? You weren’t even sure if you should call him -chan, -san, or -kun. Would he lose it and bring out his machine gun like he did to Sena and Monta? You shivered at the thought.

“Get it together!” You whispered to yourself, smacking both of your cheeks with your palms. “Alright, let’s do this!”

With as much confidence as you could muster, you grabbed your school bag and headed toward the football field. Practice had already begun and the devil bats were running for their lives around the field – literally running for their lives because Cerberus was chasing them!

You stifled laughter. Although you felt bad for their misfortune, the expressions they made and the cries of terror were just too funny. Maybe Hiruma was beginning to rub off on you. You froze for a good minute when you found the object of your mission before shaking your head with resolve. No matter what, you _would_ say his first name.

He grinned when you approached, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. “You’re late! I should make you run laps with the boys!”

You rolled your eyes, knowing he would never make you do that. Well, not unless you _really_ screwed up, anyway.

“Sorry, I got caught up… Youi-”

“YAH! WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP RUNNING?!” Hiruma cut you off as he screamed at the Ha-Ha brothers, shooting off his gun into the air.

You felt the urge to facepalm but resisted.

“Fucking kids, slacking off.” He muttered, turning to you. “What were you saying?”

“Oh.” Here’s your chance. “I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after school, Youi-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” Sena’s high-pitched scream cut you off this time as Cerberus bit into his butt. You’d normally feel bad for the younger boy, but you were just getting annoyed now.

Hiruma started laughing evilly, a dark aura surrounding him. “Good job, Cerberus!”

“Youi-”

“WHY IS HE CHASING ME?! CALL OFF YOUR HELL-HOUND!” Jumonji cried, once again stopping you from completing your task.

A tick mark appeared above your eye. You were done with this situation. “YOUICHI!”

Time seemed to freeze as everyone looked at you with wide-eyes, make a rosy blush appear on your cheeks. That was so not how you planned on doing that! You shuffled from foot to foot, nervously scratching your cheek with your nail. Hiruma was going to kill you, that much you were sure of.

Long, slender fingers wrapped around your wrist and you found yourself being dragged away from the field by Hiruma. Your eyes closed as your free hand clutched onto the strap of your back. You were so dead, you just knew it!

Hiruma ducked into the first empty classroom he came across, shoving you inside before sliding the door shut with his back toward you. “Repeat what you said.” His voice was low and intimidating.

“I-I don’t know what you mean, Hiruma-kun.” You swallowed hard, trying to keep your cool. After all, Hiruma gets off on reactions and fear. You just had to show no fear. Easy… right?

He turned to you, eyes narrowed. You were surprised to find no anger, but instead something unfamiliar. Something primal. “ **Repeat what you said**.”

You were no coward. Hiruma had forbidden that from the day the two of you met, so you swallowed down your nerves and forced yourself to meet his gaze. “Youichi… -kun.”

His lips twitched up into a devilish grin as he started toward you, gripping your waist before you could back away. “Did I give you permission to use my first name?”

“Uhhh…” Should you lie and say he did give you permission, he just doesn’t remember? No, he remembered everything, there’s no way he’d fall for that and if you tried and failed, you’d just be punished even more. And so, you responded with confidence. “No, you didn’t, but… we’ve been dating for almost two years. Don’t you think it’s time we _at least_ use our first names with each other?”

Although it seemed impossible, his grin stretched even wider across his face. “It’s about time.”

You blinked dumbly. “What?”

“I made a bet with Musashi to see how long you’d take!” He laughed, his fingers digging into your sides. “I won.”

“Youi-”

Hiruma cut you off this time, capturing your lips with his own. You can’t say you were surprised that he placed a bet about you – it wasn’t the first time, and probably wouldn’t be the last. By this point in your relationship, it didn’t bother you anymore.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed him back, unable to stop the smile growing on your lips. At the end of the day, you had accomplished your goal of using his first name, thus taking your relationship up a level. Instead of being punished, like you had imagined, you ended up being rewarded.

It was definitely a good day for you.

* * *


End file.
